


A Christmas Together

by carolyncoolio



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncoolio/pseuds/carolyncoolio
Summary: Agnarr has been stressed and unhappy at Christmas ever since the forest incident. Will Iduna be able to calm him down on Christmas and make some good Christmas memories with his beloved children?
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	A Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just so I don’t confuse you, this story follows an alternate plot where Agnarr and Iduna accept Elsa’s powers early on, and the kingdom is sceptical. Agnarr is still scared, but Iduna can calm him down. The sisters aren’t separated and Anna knows that Elsa has powers.

Agnarr put on his uncomfortable coat and shivered even though he was right next to the fire. It was Christmas Eve. Christmas was Agnarr’s least favorite time of the year. He walked into the hall to find Anna and Elsa both wearing long dresses with long sleeves. Agnarr asks, “What do you need, girls?” 7 year old Anna looks up at her father, disappointed. “It’s Christmas Eve! Why are you acting normal, father?” Agnarr resists his temptation to rant about his childhood to his daughters, and concentrates on breathing deeply. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, breathe, you’re not endangered anymore, you’re safe, stay present in this world… Agnarr got out of his inner battle to see Elsa staring at him with wide eyes. “F-father, are you okay? You look scared…” Agnarr was unhappy that Elsa noticed his trance. “Elsa, don’t worry about me. I’m okay. How about you go outside and play? Under supervision, of course.” Elsa gives her father a look of disappointment that he didn’t tell her how he felt and that she had to use her powers with supervision. Agnarr is quickly escorted by Kai to sit on his throne and read the piles of mail, a lot probably from the Duke of Weselton or the Duchess of the Southern Isles inviting him to some kind of feast to talk about trade or whatever, which he wasn’t interested in.  
One letter that he read shocked him in an unpleasant way. It was making fun of him for being an immature and untrained king, considering he was king starting at 14. However, he was legendary when it came to establishing trade relationships and keeping riches secret from the Duke of Weselton. After a long day of work, Agnarr went back to his room and sat unhappily, waiting for Iduna to come and cheer him up. When Iduna came in to see Agnarr frowning, she quickly started talking. “Ag, is everything okay? What’s bothering you?” Agnarr was unhappy, but more so, he was consumed by fear. Christmas Eve often brought nightmares or flashbacks from the past. He already had them nightly, but these were worse. Iduna sat on their huge bed and got Agnarr to come next to her. “What’s wrong?” Iduna used the simple phrase that she used a lot when Agnarr was a teenager stressed with running a whole kingdom. Usually he would vent what he was feeling. This time, though, Iduna knew full well why he was acting like this. Christmas has always been a hard time for Agnarr ever since he lost his father and became the king. “Come closer, Ag. You know you want to.” Iduna said, and this was enough for Agnarr to sit almost on top of her. Iduna stroked her husband’s hair and began singing a lullaby that she knew from her time in the Northuldra tribe. But Agnarr didn’t know this was their lullaby. He felt the singing coming, and quickly tried to hush Iduna and tell her that he wasn’t a boy anymore, but she ignored his complaining and started singing.  
Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a river full of memory  
She pauses slightly before continuing, expecting protests from Agnarr, but he doesn’t, and instead stays with his head in her lap which used to happen a lot when they were children. Iduna smiles and strokes his hair, noticing it was much more golden and soft when they were younger.  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all if found  
Iduna notices that Agnarr has fallen asleep, so she tucks him in all cozy and remembers doing similar things when they were teenagers and the worst trading partner ever, the Duke of Weselton, was stressing Agnarr out. Iduna continues to sing the song and think about her daughters who she read a bedtime story to just a little bit ago. Her family mattered to her more than anything.  
Agnarr woke up out of a nightmare about his past. He quickly grabbed Iduna. She got the signal and woke up. They hugged and then got dressed despite it being so early. “I had a nightmare too,” Iduna eventually said breaking the silence. “Oh, really? Do you want to go out and see what time it is?” Agnarr asked. They both left the room and servants watched as they went to see that it was 7 A.M. They went to wake up their daughters. Anna and Elsa got dressed in their dresses and went outside.  
While at breakfast, Kai come in to speak to the king and queen, interrupting their breakfast. “I’m so sorry for interrupting, but me and Gerda know that you two have bad memories associated with Christmas.” He paused and Agnarr and Iduna gave each other a confused look. “So, I was wondering if you two would enjoy an adventure alone to one of the small islands. You know, like when you were teenagers?” Agnarr and Iduna agreed, but Agnarr was worried for his daughters, especially Elsa. “They’ll be fine,” Gerda reassured him, “I’ll keep my eye on Elsa and make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone.” With that, they both put on winter outfits and grabbed their things then set out to the dock.  
A wave of nostalgia hits them hard as they go to get on the royal sailboat. “Don’t you remember when our boat tipped over when we were 15?” Iduna asked, a sense of freedom in her tone. “Oh, yes. What was even worse was that some foreign advisers were here. They were watching and simply said, ‘Your king is a fool. Goodbye.’ We never heard from them again.” Agnarr laughs at this memory. No one wanted to take him seriously. They had to dismiss the many “Can I be of assistance?” from every guard near the dock. As they get in the boat, Iduna takes down her hair and breathes a sigh of relief. She put her crown in her bag. Agnarr started rowing out into the beautiful ocean. “Agnarr, your green eyes are beautiful. I’ve loved you for as long as I've been in Arendelle. Time sure does fly, doesn’t it?” Agnarr agreed. “This boat is much more cramped than it used to be. Guess I’ve grown a lot.”  
“Obviously.” Iduna says, sounding like a fourteen year old again. “My hair was golden and long, and I was sooo awkward. And you were a mature young lady.” They both smiled, enjoying themselves and their time together. When they finally made it to an island, the sun was already setting. “Oh gosh, what about Elsa and Anna?” The overprotective king said and ruined the mood. They heard footsteps behind them, and it was Gerda and Kai. “W-what are you two doing here? We thought we had the afternoon to ourselves?” Gerda responded to Iduna. “Well, it’s getting late, but both of you can stay as long as you want. Anna and Elsa are having fun without you. In fact, they don’t want mommy and daddy to come back.” Agnarr gave her a sad look. “They’re growing up too fast. Only seconds before there’s a boy in Elsa’s life.” Iduna hushed him. “Would you enjoy some dinner from us, right here?” Iduna and Agnarr agreed, they were hungry. After they finally finished their wine, it was late. Gerda and Kai went back to the castle.  
Agnarr looked at Iduna. “Iduna, I know you want to continue our night together, but I’m worried. About our daughters.” Iduna responded, “It’s going to be okay. They’re probably getting ready for bed now. We can return to them soon.” Iduna and Agnarr laid on the ground and watched the sunset together. Iduna was tired, but eventually she fell asleep.  
*******************  
Iduna woke up to see the sky dark and filled with stars. And she was on top of her husband. Oh, no! They had fallen asleep! “Wake up!” Iduna yelled at Agnarr. Agnarr woke up, fearful. “Iduna, I forgot to ask. What was your nightmare last night?” Iduna told him about the haunting memories from the battle when she was almost hit by a sword but just managed to dodge it, but in this dream she had actually gotten hit. Agnarr comforted her as they got on the boat only seeing in the brightness of the moon that night. When the boat got to a nice pace, Iduna quickly grabbed Agnarr and kissed him, combing his hair with her hands. The only remark Iduna has is “It was so much easier to kiss you when your nose wasn’t this big.” Agnarr giggles at her joke and before they know it, they’re back on the ground and get to bed at midnight.  
The next morning, they gave their daughters gifts and decorated a Christmas tree in honor of it being Christmas. They ignored the past and enjoyed the holiday together, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is my first post. Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed. See you next time!


End file.
